


What the Future May Hold

by bayoublackjack



Series: Love in London [37]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Human Doctor (Doctor Who), Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, POV Martha Jones, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayoublackjack/pseuds/bayoublackjack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the exposure their affair, Martha and John talk about their relationship and the direction it’s going in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Future May Hold

It had been nearly a fortnight since her breakup with Tom and Martha was still staying with Molly.  She knew that she would eventually have to find a place of her own, but her current living situation brought up fond memories.

“This is a bit like déjà vu, yea?” Martha commented.  She and Molly were both dressed in their pyjamas, lying in Molly’s bed watching telly with Toby curled up between them.

Molly turned her head to face her.  “You mean our first flat?”

Martha chuckled.  “It was a bloody matchbox!”

“It was, but we barely had any free time back then so we didn’t need much space,” Molly reasoned with smile.

Martha nodded.  “That’s true.” 

“Things were a lot simpler back then.”

“Tell me about it.  The only one sharing my bed back then was you.”

“You always have been my favourite cuddle buddy,” Molly told her with laugh.  “Both of you,” she added, giving Toby a scratch between the ears.

Martha rolled on her side and watched Molly and Toby in silence for a moment before beginning again in barely a whisper.  “I miss him.”

“Of course you do, love,” Molly insisted.  “You were together for…”

“Not Tom,” Martha cut in.  “John.”

Molly sat up in bed with a heavy sigh.  “Martha…”

Martha sat up as well.  “I know what you’re going to say.”

“Do you really?” Molly asked with pursed lips as she cross her arms over her chest.

“I imagine it will be something along the lines of all the nasty things I’ve had to say about Sherlock every time he broke your heart,” Martha replied.

“He’s not good enough for you.”

“See?  Call it perfectly,” she quipped and Molly answered back with a huff.

The main point of contention in their friendship had always been Martha’s disapproval of Molly’s relationship with Sherlock.  Martha reckoned that Molly’s criticism of John was a bit of karmic retribution.

“We’ve been cooped up in this flat for too long,” Molly said, quickly changing the subject.  “You know what we need?  A distraction.”  She crawled out of bed and began to change her clothes.  “We should go out for dinner tonight.  Someplace nice.”

Martha bit back a smile.  “Heartbreak remedy number seven?  This really  _is_ déjà vu.”

“Except we’re not poor foundation doctors anymore,” Molly replied.  “So this time a fancy dinner will consist of a more than just a double portion of chips.”

“You spoil me, Molly Hooper,” Martha teased as she stood up from the bed.

“Nothing but the best for my bestie,” Molly retorted with a grin.

Martha moved to grab her jeans when she heard a knock on the front door.  “Are you expecting someone?”

“No,” Molly answered with a frown.

“Finish getting dressed,” Martha instructed, already halfway to the door.  As soon as she opened it, Martha couldn’t hide her shock upon seeing the man standing on the other side.  “John?  What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you,” John said, stepping over the threshold.  “Where in the bloody hell have you been?”

“I took a leave of absence,” Martha answered sheepishly.

“So then it’s true?  The rumour about your wedding being off?” John asked.

“There are rumours about me?  That’s just what I need.”  Martha groaned softly and massaged her temples.  With any luck, her workmates only knew that the wedding was off and not the reason why.  It was times like these that she wished their Accidents and Emergency department was located in St. Barts as opposed to Royal London so Molly could play spy for her.

As if on cue, Molly’s voice broke Martha from her thoughts.  “Martha, who was at the door?”  She paused when her eyes fell on John and Martha immediately prepared herself for the worse.  “What’s  _he_ doing here?”

“And hello to you too,” John retorted sarcastically.

“I suppose it’s time for proper introductions,” Martha mumbled.  “Molly Hooper, John Smith.  John, this is my best mate, Molly.”

“So this is the elusive Molly Hooper?”  John took a step in Molly’s direction and extended a hand to her.  “I’ve heard a lot of good things.  Nice to finally put a face with the name.”  Molly fixed her gaze on John.  He glanced down at his outstretched hand then back up at her.  “I know I probably look dreadful coming off my shift, but I promise it’s clean.”  Molly pursed her lips in response before slapping him hard across the face.  “Oww!  What in the bloody hell did you do that for?!”

 

Martha wished she could have been surprised, but she knew Molly well enough to know it was coming.  If anything, John was lucky it had only been a slap.  There was one bloke in university that had made Molly so angry that she broke his nose.

“My best mate lied to me because of you!” Molly retorted angrily.

John looked confused.  “What?”

Molly slapped him again.  “Because of you, Martha felt as though she had to keep this enormous secret out of shame and she’s been suffering alone.”

“I…”

Molly slapped him once more.  “Say you’re sorry!”

“Oww, alright!  I’m sorry,” John grumbled as he rubbed his face.  “Jesus Christ.”  He looked at Martha.  “Are you going to call her off?”

“Molly, can we have a moment alone?” Martha asked calmly.

Molly gave John another dirty look, but nodded.  “I’ll go for a walk, but if you need me just ring and I’ll be right back here.”

“Thanks but we’ll be fine,” Martha insisted, giving Molly’s shoulder a gentle squeeze.  “I’ll text you when we’re done, yea?  We’ll have that fancy dinner we were talking about.  Wherever you want.  My treat.”

“Alright,” Molly answered with another nod.  She moved over to the door and gave John one last death stare before giving the two of them some space.

“She’s strong for a wee thing, isn’t she?” John said once they were alone.  He was still rubbing his reddened cheek.

Martha shrugged and moved over to the couch.  “Molly’s the protective sort.  She doesn’t have any family of her own left and we’ve been looking out for one another since university.”

“She thinks she needs to protect you from me?” John questioned as he took a seat next to her.

“She liked Tom,” Martha began a heavy sigh.  “And she thinks you took advantage of my emotional state.”

“Took advantage?”  John scoffed.  “Is that what  _you_ think happened?”

“Of course not,” Martha insisted.  “I reckon it’s just the whole situation, you know?  I’ve always be such a good girl.  I never caused any trouble in school.  I always did what my parents told me.  I always followed the rules.  Then suddenly I’m cheating on my fiancé.”

“Right…”  John nodded and leaned back into the couch.  “And such a sudden change could only come from a corrupting influence.”

“We both know that’s not how it happened.”

“Are you sure?” John asked seriously.  “I mean you said it yourself in the stairwell.  Maybe I really am just the arse that was trying to lure you into bed with some pretty words about what you deserve.”

“No,” Martha retorted quickly, shaking her head.  “I believe you when you say that you love me, John.  I think you might have even been in love with me since we first met.  It just took me too long to realise.”

John locked eyes on her.  “Aye.  How could I resist?” he asked, reaching out to touch her cheek.

Martha’s heart sped up at the contact and she fought the urge to lean in and kiss him.  “I love you too,” she confessed with a sad smile.

“So why do I feel as though a ‘but’ is coming?”

“We can’t be together, John.”

John exhaled sharply and dropped his hand from her face.  “Martha…”

“I cheated on my fiancée to be with you.  Everything moving forward would be tainted by that fact,” she insisted.  “That’s no way to start a relationship.”

“So what happens now?  Are we just supposed to give up on this?  Give up on us and move on?”

Martha sighed.  “John, it would be wrong to—”

“Fuck what’s wrong!” John retorted quickly.  He let out a frustrated groan and ran both his hands through his hair roughly.  “Look, I get it,” he said after taking a moment to calm himself.  “The situation was wrong, Martha, but you and I…”  He took her hands and squeezed them.  “We are  _so_ right for each other.  You  _have_ to see that.”

“I do, but…”

“But what?”

“I just…I just need some time,” Martha answered.  “I need some time on my own to sort myself out.”

“And then?” John pressed.

“And then we’ll see.”  Martha shrugged.  “That’s all I can promise right.”

John looked at her with a pained expression.  “I don’t know if I can handle not being around you.”

“I didn’t say we had to keep our distance completely,” Martha clarified.  “Even before we started sleeping together you were there for me when I needed you.  You made me face a truth that I didn’t want to see.  My drinking is a problem and  _you_ helped me come to terms with that.”  She squeezed his hand gently.  “I need that sort of friendship in my life, but…I’d understand it if you’d prefer not to put yourself in that situation.”

“I told you before that I’d respect your wishes and I still will,” John promised.  “I love you, Martha, and I want you to be happy.  Even…”  He faltered slightly and let out a quiet sigh before continuing.  “Even if you just wanted to be mates.  I reckon it’s better than nothing.”

Martha nodded.  “Better than nothing.”

“Come here,” John said before pulling her into a tight hug.  “Are mates allowed to cuddle?”

Martha chuckled as she wrapped her arms around him.  “Aye,” retorted, mimicking his accent.

John groaned softly.  “No, don’t go being adorable.  It makes everything a million times harder.  It’s bad enough I want to snog you right now.”

“I know…” Martha replied in a quiet voice, pulling back to meet his eyes.

John leaned his forehead against hers.  “What do you say?  One last shag for old times’ sake?”

“Molly would do more than slap you if she caught us having sex in her flat,” Martha told him with a half-smile.

“Fair enough,” John conceded as he pulled back completely.  “I should go shower and get some sleep.  I’m on call tomorrow.”

“Before you go.  There’s one more thing I wanted to ask you.”

“Oh?”

“I need a favour.”

“Anything,” John replied.  “Just name it.”

“The next time you go to one of your AA meetings…I think I’d like to go along with you.  I mean if it’s alright.”

John gave her a warm smile.  “I think that’d be perfect.”


End file.
